The Forbidden Love
by disneyownsmyheart
Summary: this is a story about daniel and betty falling in love and then some how being torn apart but end up getting married
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day my life would change or so I thought I was a girl in love at the time and did not know it. See I had been working at Mode for many years as Daniels secretary and he seemed to have no feelings for me. I thought how could this be I was pretty and I had had a few changes to my fashion since I got here. I knew something was up with Daniel, when one day he came up to me and said that he needed to see me in his office after work. I thought maybe he wants to tell me he liked my new shoes or maybe he liked my new haircut. Still I did not now and because I did not know I brought Justin into work with me.

Betty: Marc, Amanda, this is uh, Justin.

Marc: Oh, so that's pregnancy weight! [Amanda laughs]

Betty: Um, no, he's my nephew.

Marc: Wilhelmina, want to see you in her office like now!

I looked at Marc scared to ask what she wanted and then I thought about Daniel wanting to see me in his office after work and then I got more nervous.

Betty: Marc do you know what she wants?

Marc: No, but you better hurry!

Daniel: Betty, don't forget I want to see you in my office after work.

Betty: Ok, Daniel I will be there.

Wilhelmina: Betty we need to talk. I see you need some money and I know about the fling between you and Daniel so I will make this quick. If you get married to Daniel then part of the company will be yours. Now if you want the money to save you father then I need you to stop your fling with Daniel.

Betty: What if I don't stop the fling?

Wilhelmina: Well if you don't stop the fling no money for pappy and the death of you. Am I making myself clear?

Betty: Loud and clear.

Marc: Well what did she say?

Betty: Nothing I need to see Daniel.

Marc: He is talking with Amanda right now.

Amanda: Daniel please my mother was Fey Summers she used to run this magazine and she would be happy if you shared it with Wilhelmina.

Daniel: No, it is getting late I need to talk to Betty.

Betty: Daniel you wanted to see me.

Daniel: Betty you have been working here for some time now and I believe it is time that we move into the next phase so I am just going to say it I love you Betty.

Betty: I love you to, but there is something I have to tell you. My father is in trouble and in less I breakup with you I cannot get the money my father needs.

Daniel: Who is threating to not give you the money because I can give it to you?

Betty: That is not the only problem you see if I don't breakup with you my life is also in danger.

Daniel: I need to know who it is Betty I love you more than anything in the world.

Betty: Look Daniel we need to get ready for the Million Dollar bra shoot so could we just drop it.

Marc: Betty Wilhelmina wants to see you.

Betty: Tell her I will be in shortly.

Daniel: Betty tell me who it is so I can help you?

Betty: I gotta go we will talk later.

Wilhelmina: So I see you broke it off with Daniel now you can have your money.

Betty: You know I love Daniel and he loves me and this is not over I will get back with Daniel.

Wilhelmina: If you do Betty you are dead. Hope you know what you are doing.

Daniel: Betty what is wrong why are you crying?

Betty: it is Wilhelmina that is threatening me!

Suddenly I know my life is never going to be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel: Betty come to my house you will be safe there!

Betty: Daniel I know you wanna help, but don't you think that is the first place she will look!

Daniel: Look you and Justin call you father and let him know you are staying at my house and that I am going to take care of you guys.

Betty: Ok I will stay at your house and then we can figure this out in the morning.

Marc: Amanda guess what I just heard!

Amanda: Let me guess Wilhelmina got the company.

Marc: Betty is sleeping at Daniel's!

Amanda: Are you sure?

Marc: **I** swear on the abs of Mark Wahlberg.

Amanda: Wow, you are serious.

At Daniel's house Justin goes to one of the spare bed rooms and Daniel goes to the kitchen to make some tea. I can tell he is nervous as he messes around in the kitchen.

Daniel: Betty you can sleep in my room.

Betty: Thanks I am sorry to be trouble.

Daniel: Look at me you are no trouble you are the love of my life and I would do anything for you and your family.

Daniel and I start to kiss and before long we are in bed together. In the morning we get up and head to work and try to figure out how to catch Wilhelmina in the act.

Betty: How are doing Justin?

Justin: I'm fine, hey can I help you with the shoot today?

Daniel: Sure that would be great?

Marc: So word on the street is your aunt Betty slept over at Daniel's.

Justin: Yes, your point is.

Marc: Wilhelmina knows!

Wilhelmina: Daniel! What is this I hear of Betty Sleeping at your place?

Daniel: It is non of your business to know.

Wilhelmina: I see well you better know what you are doing I got my eyes on you.

Betty: I think she is going to kill me!

The lights turn out and Daniel grabs my hand. I hear Justin Scream.

Betty: Justin may be hurt we gotta find him!

Marc: Betty Justin go attacked.

Betty: Who did it?

Amanda: I don't know. One minute the lights are on the next I am standing in blood and hearing Justin scream.

Marc: You think the person will come after someone else!

Daniel: Where is Justin?

Marc: By the elevators.

Wilhemina: What is going on?

Daniel: Justin got stabbed.

Betty: Well whoever did it could come after someone else.

Daniel: Cut the crap we know you had something to do with this.

Justin: Betty I am cold.

Betty: Hold on Daniel is getting help. (crying)

Justin: I am scared.

Betty: Hold on stay with me! Daniel hurry!

Daniel: Yes, we are at the Mode head quarters and my girlfriends nephew just got stabbed.

911 operator: How old is he?

Daniel: Betty how old is he?

Betty: 11.

Daniel: He is 11

911 operator: Is he awake?

Daniel: Yes, but is not breathing well.

911 operator: Stay calm help is coming.

Just then the police and paramedics arrive and take Justin to the hospital. I call Hilda and head to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the hospital was long and I am scared, but Daniel comforts me. We arrive at the hospital and I get sick to my stomach, but attribute it to be scared for Justin.

Daniel: Betty are you ok? You look pale.

Betty: I am fine I guess I am just nervous for Justin and Hilda is going to be mad at me for bringing him to work.

Hilda: Where is Justin?

Daniel: He is in a trauma room the doctors are trying to stop the bleeding.

Wilhemina: So Betty we need to talk.

Daniel: If you are going to talk to Betty then I am coming to.

Betty: I will be ok I want you to stay with Hilda and Poppie.

Daniel: I can't leave you. I love you.

Betty: Daniel I have to do this on my own and I need you to believe I will be ok.

Hilda: Daniel what is going on? First Justin gets stabbed and know you are afraid for Betty to go with Wilhemina.

Daniel: We believe Wilhemina is behind the reason Justin got stabbed.

Hilda: What does she want with Betty?

Daniel: See Betty and I have been talking and she feels that Betty and I are getting to close.

Hilda: Wait, is Wilhemina in love with you?

Daniel: No! She is afraid that if Betty and I get closer and end up marrying then there is no way she get the company.

Hilda: Then why do she attack my son?

Daniel: She wants Betty to know that if this could happen to Justin it could happen to the whole family and me.

Poppie: Hilda how is Justin?

Hilda: We don't know anything yet.

Wilhemina: So Betty give up with Daniel. You know you are just going to make it worse by not listening to me.

Betty: I don't care what you say I love Daniel and there is nothing you can do about it.

Marc: Betty just listen to her she means well.

Betty: Marc I can't I have to...

Marc: Willie did you do something to her.

Wilhemina: No, not yet.

Marc: Betty, what is wrong?

Betty: Nothing, I just got dizzy. Oh I think I am going to be sick.

Marc: I am getting Daniel.

Wilhemina : No then he will think I did something.

Marc: I don't care for Betty any more than you do, but she could be really sick.

Daniel: I need to go find Betty to let her that Justin is going to have surgery.

Marc: There you are Daniel Betty is sick.

Daniel: What happened?

Marc: Wilhemina was talking to her and then she passed out and puked.

Daniel: Where is she now?

Marc: Wilhemina took her to see the doctor.

Dr. Bloom: Well Betty you are pregnant.

Daniel: You are pregnant?

Wilhemina: Yes she is with my baby.

Daniel: That is impossible.

Wilhemina: Why do you say that?

Daniel: Cause how did you do it then.

Wilhemina: Easy I stuck hormones in her drinks. Then I had an egg and a sperm put inside her when she was asleep.

Daniel: So doc when can we find out if the baby is Betty's or Wilhemina's.

Dr. Bloom: When the baby is born. I am going to keep her here till her blood pressure is not to low.

Daniel: This is not your baby and we are going to have the baby and you will be fired from the company.

Marc: Wilhemina this is not you baby is it.

Wilhemina: No but I need something to make the company mine. See as I figure it my daughter can get pregnant and then we will swap the babies at birth.

Marc: Why don't you get pregnant with Bradford.

Amanda: See suduce him and get pregnant and say the baby is Connor's then swap the babies at birth so the baby has your DNA.

Wilhemina: Marc, your friend is smart.

Hilda: Daniel where is Betty?

Poppie: Yeah where is she?

Daniel: She is pregnant.

Hilda: Oh you two are having a baby congrats.

Daniel: Wilhemina says it is her baby.

Poppie: She is crazy.

Daniel: Well the doc does think there might be a possibility that it is not Betty's.

Hilda: How?

Daniel: Betty might have been implanted with Wilhemina's egg and my dads sperm.

Dr. Rion: Justin's family.

Hilda: Right here.

Dr. Rion: Justin did well he is in ICU and is still unconscious. We stopped the bleeding but we will not know anything till he wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

As I am lying in bed I can't help but start to wonder if the baby is mine and Daniel's baby. Then I wonder about Justin and how he must be doing. Still I wonder as I hear the monitors on the machines in my room beep slower.

Daniel: Betty, you ok? I know that was a lot to take in and you must be worried about Justin.

Betty: How is Justin?

Daniel: He is fine the docs stopped the bleeding and we are just waiting for him to wake up. You have to stop wondering about him and rest our baby needs you to gain your strength.

Betty: Our baby! You think it is our baby?

Daniel: With all my heart I know the baby is ours.

Wilhemina: So Bradford you should have a drink. I know with what happened today you must be stressed.

Bradford: I don't know Wilhemina today was awful.

Wilhemina: That is why you should have a drink.

Bradford: You get it for me.

The next day I start to feel better and Dr. Bloom sets up an appointment for me and the baby. Daniel comes in and tells me that Justin woke up this morning and is doing well. As we get into the office we notice Wilhemina is turning a shade of green.

Daniel: I see all the lies are eating you alive.

Wilhemina: Daniel if you must know I am pregnant.

Betty: Is this another lie?

Wilhemina: No, see after I implanted Betty with my egg and Bradfords sperm, Connor and I had celebratory sex and now I am pregnant with his child. The only problem is he wants nothing to do with our baby.

Daniel: Sure you are pregnant, just like the baby inside Betty is yours.

Wilhemina: Daniel, I know you don't trust me but it is true.

Betty: Have you told Bradford the baby that I am carrying is probably his.

Wilhemina: No, because well he well not be as kind as the two of you are. Oh god! (puke)

Betty: Oh god! (puke)

Daniel: Are you ok Betty?

Betty: It is just morning sickness.

Hilda: Hey Bitch, you screwing with my sister!

Wilhemina: Who are you?

Betty: Wilhemina this is Hilda Justin's mother and my sister.

Wilhemina: Oh, so sorry to hear about Justin. How is he?

Hilda: Cut the crap woman I know you got someone to stab my son. As for my sister I hope you know that this baby is not yours. If it is I will personally make sure that Daniel and Betty get custody of the baby.

Betty: Don't be so harsh Hilda.

Hilda: After what she did to you and my son I don't think so!

Betty: She is pregnant.

Hilda: For real?

Betty: Yep.

Hilda: Woman you are lucky you are pregnant!

Daniel: Hey Betty why don't you go lay down in my office I will bring you some tea.

Wilhemina: Betty where is Marc?

Betty: Marc, how should I know.

Wilhemina: There you are Marc I need you to bring me a bucket and some tea.

Marc: Are you ok?

Wilhemina: I am pregnant!

Marc: So who is the baby daddy?

Wilhemina: Like your friend said it is Bradfords. I told Connor what is going on and he said he would lay low till he knows the baby is almost due. He also said that he would act like the father till we can swap babies.

Marc: You don't think you are going to far then you will have two kids to look after.

Wilhemina: No I will pawn mine and Bradfords baby on Bradford and Betty's I will kill in a car crash.

Marc: How?

Wilhemina: See I will give the baby a drug and put the baby to sleep. Then I will get Fredrick to crash into us and the baby will die.

Marc: I want nothing to do with this!

Wilhemina: Then you are fired!

Marc: Fine Amanda can be your assistant.

Betty: Marc what happened?

Marc: Wilhemina, fired me cause I did not give her the puke bucket in time.

Daniel: Well, Marc I need someone to be my assistant and to look after Betty. Would you like the job.

Marc: I would love it.

Betty: "Daniel what is that smell it is making me sick."

Daniel: "Oh it is my cologne."

Betty: "You need to stay away for a while."

Amanda: "So how is our baby mama?"

Marc: "She is fine she is just a little sick."

Amanda: "Well keep an eye on her I have make sure the baby is fine for Wilhemina."

Marc: "Look I know you are working for Wilhemina but I told her I want nothing to do with her plan. Besides I don't wanna be the one to be in trouble."

Amanda: "Well you are not going to like it but when Wilhemina gets the company she is going to fire the ones that do not help her."

Marc: "I can't lose my job if I someday wanna own my own magazine. Fine I will help Wilhemina."

Wilhemina: "See I knew you would change your mind."


End file.
